A Gentle Butterfly
by PrincessofKingdomHearts16
Summary: Dia Diaz has lived a peaceful life until it's turned upside by the arrival of the Mewman Princess, Star Butterfly. Not long after meeting Star, Dia and Marco are thrusted into a world of magic, monsters and adventure. Through this adventure will Dia discover her roots? If she does, will there be more obstacles standing in her way to be happy?
1. Bio

Name: Dia Diaz

Nickname: Di

Age: 13

Hometown: Echo Creek

DOB: June 27

Zodiac/Aureole Sign: Cancer(Earth), Blowhole(Mewni).

Looks: Long dark red hair in a braid with bangs framing around her eyes, blue eyes, pinkish skin, same height as Star.

Trait: Sensitive, artistic, faithful, quiet.

Likes: Math, drawing, singing, Marco, Star, magic, karate, music, fashion(making clothes especially), reading, swimming, animals, baking.

Dislikes: The dark, loud people(Star's an exception), monsters(mainly Ludo and Toffee), liars, secrets between friends, fighting(but will if necessary).

VA: Romi Dames(Musa from Winx Club S6 Nickelodeon)

Outfit: A light lavender jacket over a plum-colored tank top with a white four-pointed star on it. A pink skirt that stops just above the knees, wears shorts underneath. On her feet are aqua green slip-ons.

Relations: Marco Diaz(adoptive brother), Angie Diaz(adoptive mother), Rafael Diaz(adoptive father), Star(best friend/sister figure), Pippy(laser puppy, pet), unknown biological family.

History: Dia doesn't know who her parents are. All she knows is she was found on the Diaz's doorstep. Dia lives a normal life until the appearance of the Mewni Princess, Star Butterfly. Dia and Marco are introduced to a world of magic and monsters. At one point, Dia and Marco meet Tom, Star's ex-boyfriend. While at the Blood Moon, Tom mistakenly dances with Dia, while Marco dances with Star, all within the light of the Blood Moon. Later on, they encounter Toffee, an immortal monster, who wants all magic to be destroyed. After threatening to kill Marco and Dia, Star uses the Whispering Spell to destroy her wand. Her wand reforms itself not long after and a new Millhorse settles in. Now, the three friends wait and see what new adventures await.

* * *

**So sorry for the delay in updating/posting anything. My Grandpa passed away last month, my mom's having some medical problems and I've had severe writer's block. There are many issues going on so please be understanding. Been inspired by SVTFOE.**


	2. Make Your Own Path

My Pov

Today was Career Day. Basically, we went into the student councilor's office, discussed our strong/weak points and he would tell us what our best career path would be. Mr. Candle suggested that I pursue a career in art, music or fashion. Making clothes specifically. My shirt had a four-pointed star on it because I added it with fabric paint. Before it was a regular T-shirt. I also made the single blue star earring I wore on my left ear and the beaded bracelet I wore on my left wrist. I started going back to class when Star ran past me.

"Star?" I called out. She turned around had a sad look on her face. "What's wrong?" She started wailing and fell in my arms. I patted her back and just calmed her down.

"I'm only good for being a queen!" Star cried.

"Huh?" She looked up at me with flooded eyes.

"Mr. Candle said that I should only focus on being queen of Mewni. He said my fate is set in stone!" Star wailed again.

"Well, Star it kind of is." I said. She looked at me in teary-eyed shock. "I mean, you **are** going to take over Mewni after your Mom someday." I said. That didn't seem to help as she just walked away. "Okay. We can talk at home." I went through my day and then headed home. I felt another migraine hit and I gripped my head. The past couple of days my whole body's been weird. Maybe I'm hitting puberty. I remember that incidence when Star hit Mewberty. I shutter to think about. I'm happy I never have to go through that. I walked in and was greeted by the laser puppies(one of Star's creations). One in particular had taken a shine to me. I called her Pippy and she was basically my puppy now. I managed to spot her(I put a dark pink collar with a light pink flower tag on her). "Pippy! Here girl!" She looked and jumped into my arms.

"Hi sweetie!" Mom said. My parents were Marco's parents Rafael and Angie Diaz. I had been left on their doorstep and they took me in.

"Hi Mom. Did Star come home yet?" I asked.

"Yeah. She looked really depressed. She's been in her room since she got home." she said. I placed Pippy on the ground.

"Go play with your brothers and sisters." I said. She barks and runs off to play. I go up the stairs and I almost knocked on the door when I heard Moon's voice. Moon was Queen Butterfly and Star's mother. I carefully creaked the door open a little to see Star chatting with her mom on her mirror phone.

"Do you have any Warnicorns?" Star asked. Moon turned her head and called out to someone named Jeffery, asking if she did. Apparently, she had nineteen. Moon went on about how when Star was queen she wouldn't have time for all the things she liked to do and shouldn't worry about being happy. She finished with saying love you and bye before the mirror turned off. That's when I entered her room.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She turned to me and showed me the Queen Guidebook she had.

"Look at these queens Dia! They look so miserable!" Star exclaimed. She handed me the book and I looked through it. This did look overwhelming. I don't think I could do this. That's when I heard a buzzing noise. I turned and , in horror, watched Star shave parts of her hair off.

"STAR! What are you doing?!" I exclaimed.

"I can't be the queen my mom wants me to be! So, I'll just doing something that will keep me from ever being queen!" Star exclaimed. She used her dimensional scissors and disappeared. I stood there for a minute, in complete shock. I went back to my room briefly to get my phone. Marco hadn't shown up at home and I was a little worried. It said there was no signal. I walk back to Star's room while trying two more times. Right as I'm about to call a third time, I entered Star's room and my phone slips from my hand. Star now had this punk emo look and there was a mermaid in a tank. Star was currently sharpening a battle ax. How did she do all of this within the span of a few second? She looked at me with a crazed look in her eyes.

"Hi Dia. Did you know if you cut a mermaid's tail off, you can't be queen?" Star asked, in a quiet, eerie tone. I could only stand there. That's when Tom's chariot rose up to the window and Marco jumped out. Marco was just as shocked by Star's appearance as I was, but he snapped out of it. Tom then stepped out of the chariot. Turns out Tom had used Mr. Candle to convince Star to get back together with him. That's when I snapped out of my daze.

"Really? Tom, do you have any idea the emotional and mental stress your little plan put on Star?" I asked. "Look at her!"

"I'm sorry Star. I never stopped to consider what you wanted." Tom said. Star walked over and punched him in the arm.

"You tricked me! But it doesn't even matter. I'm still gonna be queen." Star said.

"That doesn't have to be a bad thing Star." I said.

"Dia's right. You're gonna rule Mewni your way. No matter how destructive." Marco said.

"That's true." Star said. She then used her wand to summon a Warnicorn that proceeded to trash her room by kicking things over. Tom left and Star used a spell to change herself back to normal. She then sent the mermaid back home. I went back to my room and decided to turn in. My eyes wondered to the clover cluster plant on my windowsill. I always found clovers fascinating. I never knew why. I felt my eyes growing heavy. Just as my eyes closed., I noticed how one of the clovers had four leaves and seemed to be a shade of purple in the moonlight.

"A purple four-leafed clover... How funny..." I said. My heavy eyes closed as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Again, sorry for the absence. Things are getting a little difficult right now. My mom has cancer, but thankfully, doctors are doing everything to help.**


	3. Babysitting

My Pov

I was playing a game with Star and Marco. Star called it Slides and Stairs. It was the magic version of Chutes and Ladders. I say magic because there were smaller version of us that acted as game pieces. It was my turn and I rolled the dice.

"3. One, two three!" the smaller me said. She hopped three spaces before going up a small staircase.

"This is fun." I said.

"Yeah." Star said. She rolled a 6. Her figure stopped at five and was tempted to go down the slide instead of the space next to it.

"Six." smaller Marco said. Both of them started squabbling about having fun and following rules.

"They always like this?" smaller me asked.

"Yep." I said. That's when a black portal opened up to reveal Buff Frog. Buff Frog had been a henchman of Ludo. He had a stroller with him and in the stroller were twelve eggs.

"Buff babies!" Star exclaimed. She slammed the game shut.

"Star Butterfly. I am needing you help." Buff Frog said. He picked up the eggs from the stroller. "My babies! Please be babysitting them! I don't know anyone else to ask."

"Of course we'll watch them Buff Frog." I said. After Marco and Star reassured him, he left saying he'd be back at six o' clock sharp. I looked at the babies. They were so cute. The cutest I think was little Katrina. She had the biggest and cutest eyes. Her siblings were Boris, Alexei, Anastasia, Dimitri, Anya, Igor, Michiel, Leo, Irina, Nadia and Sergei.

"So young. So full of dreams. What bright new adventures will we take you on?" Star asked to the babies.

"A nap." Marco answered.

"What?" Star asked. I looked at the book.

"Yep. It says that they need to take a nap now." I said.

"Then this will be a nap they will never forget." Star said. We positioned the babies the way the book detailed how each baby liked to sleep. I gave Katrina to Star so she could hold her, as the book said she needed to be held to sleep.

"Star, Marco and I are going to make the lunches. Watch the little ones for a few minutes." I said.

"Hey! No fair!" Star whined.

"Do you want to make twelve lunches?" Marco asked.

"Ill watch the little bits." Star went into the kitchen and looked at what the babies were suppose to be fed.

"Why does that look like liquidized garbage with flies around it?" I said.

"Probably is." Marco said. As we finished getting the bottles ready, we hear croaking. "Star?" We went into the living room and saw the babies all croaking.

"Star, what happened?" I asked.

"I booped Dia. I booped so bad." Star said.

"It's okay. We just need to feed them. That'll get them to calm down." I said. Star gave us the babies while she went to get the bottles. We placed them on the table until Star came back. Using her wand, she gave each baby a bottle. However, a pink mush emitted from the bottles and filled the eggs.

"Wait... what did you put in there?" Marco asked.

"Cake." Star said, licking her wand.

"Star! Babies don't eat cake!" I exclaimed.

"What? Fun Dia. Remember?" Star asked. The babies each spit out the bottles. Then, they all started bloating up. Then came the vomiting. Each of the babies were vomiting up the cake while we were trying to stay out of the line of fire.

"Guys, we have to get the babies and clean them up. The binder says they need a bath." I said.

"Squeaky Clean Bath Beam!" Star exclaimed.

"Quick! Get 'em in the tub!" Marco exclaimed. However, the babies were so slippery we couldn't hold them. That's when Star's phone went off. She pulled it out and the Caller ID said it was Buff Frog.

"Star, answer it!" I said.

"I don't want to answer it." Star said. Her eyes traveled over to the babies, who were rocking out to Star's ringtone.

"Grab them!" Marco said. We scooped them up and Star used her wand to wash them. We dried them all off with towels.

"That was close. I think as long as we have the binder, we can handle anything these babies throw at us." I said. Just as I said that, one of the babies sprouted legs.

"LEGS! Legs legs legs legs legs!" Star exclaimed.

"There's nothing in the binder about growing legs." Marco said. Soon, all but Katrina sprouted legs and started running around. While Marco and I tried rounding them up, Star was playing with them.

"Star, quit playing around!" I said. "We have to get the babies rounded up because Buff Frog is going to be back in-" I looked at the clock and it read 5:56. "4 minutes!"

"Don'y worry. You and Marco can round up the ones with legs and I'll watch-" Star started until she stopped. I looked over to where she was looking. The spot we had placed Katrina was empty. Where was she? "Katrina? We gotta find her!" We all ran throughout the house until there was only one room left. Star's room. We went in and saw the the three floors.

"How will we find her?!" Marco asked.

"Not problem!" Star said. She jumped on her bed and held up her wand. It became blasting _'Space Unicorn'_. Soon, the babies showed up.

"Okay babies. We need you to look for a round object. Can you do that?" I asked in a cheerful tone. They began looking all over the room until one of the came back and pointed up.

"They found something." Marco said. We went to the top floor. "Katrina!" We saw her soundly sleeping in a pile of plush animals, surrounded by bear traps.

"What's with the bear traps Star?" I asked, not really surprised that she had bear traps in her room.

"Intruders." Star said.

"How will we get to her?" Marco asked.

"We use the binder." Star said. She picked up the binder and threw it, setting off the traps. We got Katrina and the rest of the babies downstairs just as Buff Frog showed up. He thanked us and took the babies home.

"I don't know about you two, but I need to hit the hay. I'm tired." I said. I left Star's room and went to mine. I laid down on my bed. I glanced over at my clover plant. I wonder why clovers seem to make me feel so happy? I shrugged it off and curled up. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	4. A New Wand

My Pov

I was waiting around the house, bored out of my mind. Star and Marco had gone out. I decided to go up to Star's room. Maybe read a book she had. I went in and looked at how big her room was. That's when I heard humming. I looked over and saw the Book of Spells. I opened it and there lay Star's wand and Glossaryck. Sir Glossaryck of Terms, Keeper of the Book.

"Hello there, Dia." Glossaryck said.

"Hi Glossaryck." I said. "Were you meditating? Did I interrupt you?"

"Oh no. In fact, I was hoping you would come see me while Star and Marco were out." Glossaryck said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes. Say, Dia... Have you ever wanted to do magic?" Glossaryck asked. His gaze then fell on Star's wand.

"Umm... I don't think Star would appreciate me using her wand." I said.

"You're probably right. You'll need your own." Glossaryck said. With that, he disappeared. I stood there, confused. Then Glossaryck reappeared with a blue baby rattle.

"Wait, Glossaryck... isn't that my baby rattle?" I asked.

"Yes. Blossom." Glossaryck said. A small horse appeared for behind Glossaryck. The horse was a little blue with a purple mane and tail. Purple fur covered the bottoms of its legs. It had a pink flower in its mane and the same kind of print on its flank. Its pupils were stars. "Dia, this is the Millhorse, Blossom. She once served as one of the millhorses for Rhina the Riddled, Star's great-great-great grandmother."

"Nice to meet Dia." Blossom said.

"Hi. Why do you have my old rattle and why are you introducing me to Blossom?" I asked. Glossaryck simply opened the the rattle.

"In you go Blossom." Glossaryck said. She flew inside the rattle and it closed. "Catch." Glossaryck threw the rattle at me. I caught it. Then, it changed into a wand. It was similar to Star's. The grip was gray, the charge port and wand charger were yellow, the bell was lavender circle with light and dark teal pattern in the middle. The crystal was a light blue heart. One the sides were rose pink wings and a pastel orange star-shaped crystal on top the bell.

"Wait wait wait wait... wha- what? Why? How?" I stammered. He levitated the book and flipped to a page that had a caption: How to Levitato.

"Try it out." Glossaryck said. I finally snapped out of the shock.

"Glossaryck! What's going on?" I asked, angry. "Why did you make a new wand? Why are you giving it to me? Why are you wanting me to do magic?"

"I can't tell you that. All I can say is you have to trust me." Glossaryck said. He looked like he wanted to tell me something, but maybe something was keeping him from saying it. I thought for a while and finally I sighed.

"Okay. I trust you." I said.

"Okay. Let's get to practicing." Glossaryck said. He summoned an apple and placed it on the table. "Now, saying the spell and aim." I looked at the book and then at the apple.

"Levitato!" I said. I felt a warmness in my cheeks. A pastel blue beam shot from the crystal and enveloped around the apple. It rose off the bed. I moved my wand around several times, moving the apple around the room. Then I pointed my wand toward me and the apple came to me. I let it drop in my hand and took a bite.

"Nice job. Star hasn't even try doing basic spells like this." Glossaryck said.

"I don't see why. That's probably the easiest spell in the whole book." I said. I picked up the book and started ready from the beginning. After reading Skywynne's chapter, I came across Jushtin's chapter and stared at the picture. He had purple clovers on his cheeks. Purple clovers...

"Dia?" Glossaryck asked. I snapped out of my daze.

"Nothing." I said. I kept reading until I got to the last page of Eclipsa's chapter, Glossaryck unlocked it for me, which was written in some weird kind of language. "What is this? I've seen it in the other chapters."

"That's Low-Mewmian. The old language of the early Mewmans. It's a language that's passed down from mother to daughter of the Butterfly Family." Glossaryck explained.

"I don't suppose you have decoder for this, do you?" I asked. Glossaryck shook his head.

"Even if I did, I can't tell you. You could always ask Star. Just say you were browsing her book and are interested in it." Glossaryck said.

"Maybe." I said. That's when I heard the door open and close, followed by Star and Marco's voices.

"Oh and one more thing." Glossaryck said. He quickly re-locked Eclipsa's chapter and then my wand flew into the book and disappeared. "Best not to let Star know about your wand. If she tells her mother and it gets back to the High Commission..." I looked at him as his sentence drifted off. "Let's just keep this a secret between us." I nodded. I went downstairs to talk to Marco and Star.

* * *

Glossaryck's Pov

I watched as Dia went down the stairs. I don't know if she saw the cheekmarks that appeared, but I did. They're the same as before. She's just as powerful as before too. Just from casting the Levitato spell, I can tell that girl has a vast and powerful magic inside her. Let's just hope my meddling children don't catch wind of her. I made a promise to watch out for her when the time came. And the time is almost here.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading, liking and reviewing this story so far. And thank you so much for your support for my mom. She's been moved to a different hospital and had either her first or second dose of chemo and she's doing better.**


	5. Questions & Mewberty

My Pov

I woke up and stretched out my arms. I went over to my vanity and my hands instantly went to my cheek. These marks... they're still there. I mean, I get that they appeared when I used the wand, but shouldn't they have disappeared by now? I haven't used my wand in days. I made Star wasn't in her room and then opened the Spell Book. I flipped through pages until I found Glossaryck.

"Glossaryck!" I cried.

"Yes? Did you need something? Are you wanting to practice more magic?" Glossaryck asked.

"No. No magic. It's about these." I said, pointing to my cheeks.

"Your marks? They are lovely aren't they? Pastel blue quatrefoils. They look like flowers or four-leaf clovers." Glossaryck said.

"But why are they still on my face?" I asked. "You said they appeared because I used my wand, right?"

"Right." Glossaryck answered.

"But, I haven't used my wand in several days. Wouldn't that mean these marks should have vanished?" I asked.

"Makes sense." Glossaryck said.

"Then why are they still here?" I asked.

"No idea." Glossaryck answered. I was getting the urge to strangle him. "Maybe those marks are meant to be there."

"Why? I'm a human. Not a Mewman, especially a Butterfly." I said.

"How can you be sure?" Glossaryck asked.

"For one, if I was born on Mewni, how did I get to Earth? Two, Star and I are roughly the same age and if I was a Butterfly, someone would have noticed I was missing. Three, I've seen pictures of myself from the time I was a baby to several months ago. I never had these marks until I used the wand." I said.

"You have some points, but allow me to offer a rebuttal." Glossaryck said. I looked at him for a moment. "First, you've seen the Dimensional Scissors Star uses. Someone could have used those to bring you to Earth. Second, it's true that if you were a Butterfly you'd be noticed missing. Unless they didn't know you were missing. Third, someone could have easily put a spell on you to hide your marks." I looked at him, processing what he said.

"Then what about my parents? If they loved me, wouldn't they have looked for me?" I asked.

"I knew you're parents. Believe me when I say this. The moment you were born, you became your parents' whole world." Glossaryck said.

"Then why didn't they look for me? Where are they now?" I asked. Glossaryck got a sad look on is face.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you. Not yet." Glossaryck said.

"Then how can you be sure that I'm the Butterfly you think I am? Or that I'm a Butterfly at all?" I asked. Glossaryck simply floated closer to my face and ripped something off my forehead. "Ow!"

"This is how I'm sure." Glossaryck said. He held up what he ripped off my forehead. It was a pink quatrefoil. "Looks like Mewberty is about to hit you." My eyes widened.

"What? No no no no no no!" I exclaimed. That's when Star and Marco came back into the room.

"Dia?" Marco asked. I turned around and heard several popping sounds.

"Boy..." I said.

* * *

Star's Pov

"Boy..." Dia said. I looked and saw more of Dia's cheekmarks popping up on her face and arms, except they were pink.

"Glossaryck... why is Dia doing... that?" I asked, worried about her.

"I'll tell you once she comes down from it." Glossaryck said. He then went back into the book. We looked at Dia. More spots started appearing.

"Why is this happening?" Dia whimpered. Why was this happening? Dia was human.

"It's gonna be okay Dia. We'll figure something out." Marco said. Marco then made the mistake of getting to close and touching her bare arm. Pink quatrefoils soon covered her whole body as her skin turned pink. I grabbed Marco and we ran for the door just as vines started sprouting from underneath Dia. We jumped through the doorway and I slammed the door shut just as a an avalanche of pink quatrefoils reached the door.

"What is happening? Is Mewberty contagious? Is gonna happen to me?" Marco asked, panicking.

"No. At least not to you. I don't get it. First Dia has cheekmarks and now she's going through Mewberty. She has to be a Butterfly!" I said. That's when we heard a large crash. I opened the door to see a large wall in one of the walls.

"She got outside." I said.

"Come on! We gotta find her!" Marco exclaimed. We hurried downstairs and out the door. I several boys tied up in pink web. "There she goes!" I looked up to see a figure flying in the direction of the park. We hurried after Dia. By the time we got to the park, several guys had already been tied up. Then we saw Dia carry two boys and tying them to a tree.

"Dia!" I yelled. She turned around and looked at me. Her hair was a dark lavender-pink, her skin was dark magenta, her clothes her various shades of pink and her eyes were glowing pink hearts. Her cheekmarks stood out a lot now and she had pink wings and feelers. I held up my wand. "I don't want to have to hurt you. You need to stop." She simply looked over to Marco and zipped foward. I stood in front of Marco and raised my wand. "Narwhal Blast!" A swarm of narwhals flew toward her. She was tackled to the ground before pushing the narwhals off her. I tried to pin her down until this passed, but she moved so fast.

"Star! How do we calm her down?" Marco asked.

"I don't know." I said. That's when Dia suddenly started flying up. Soon, she disappeared into the clouds.

"Where did she-" Marco said, before it started raining pink quatrefoils. That's when something fell to the ground. A figure rose up from the ground and it was Dia!

"Dia!" we both exclaimed. We ran to her and hugged her. She hugged us both. She pulled her hair back and revealed her Mewberty wings. That's when I noticed her appearance had changed. Her hair was rose pink and her eyes were a light green.

"What happened to me?" Dia asked.

"Well, it seems your real appearance has finally return." Glossaryck said. He floated down in front of Dia and bowed. "It is a pleasure to see you again Princess Diana Butterfly."


	6. Trace Your Roots

My Pov

I sat on my bed, hugging my knees. It had been a few days since Glossaryck had revealed that I was a Butterfly. I had been in my room for the past few days.

"You know staying in here won't make the truth go away." I looked up to the see Glossaryck. "I really think you need to find out about your birth parents. Star's wanting to find out as well."

"I don't know." I said. Glossaryck floated down and placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked at him with teary-eyed.

"You need to find out about your family." Glossaryck said.

"You know who they are. Just tell me." I pleaded, not really wanting to go to Mewni.

"I can't do that. Things like this, you need to figure them out yourself." Glossaryck said. He whistled and the book jumped over to me. It opened and my wand floated out. I reached out and took it. "Also, Star wanted your to have these." His gem glowed and revealed a set of clothes. Glossaryck went back into the book. I decided to change into my new clothes. I changed into my new clothes. I now wore a white T-shirt under a seafoam green jumper dress similar to one Star wore sometimes. Except mine had eight pastel-colored line on it, four on the bodice and four near the hem. One the bodice was a pastel red, orange, yellow and green stripe. On other four near the hem her pastel blue, indigo, violet and pink. Underneath the jumper I wore a pair of navy leggings and I wore brown boots. I walked out and saw Star and Marco.

"Ready?" Star asked. I nodded. She opened a portal with the Dimensional Scissors and took my hand. We went through the portal and I waved good-bye to Marco. We soon arrived on Mewni. We walked though the town. I noticed several children looking at me, but their parents took no notice. When we got to the castle, Star's demeanor suddenly changed. She used her wand and poofed up a cloak. She took it and handed it to me. "Put this on."

"Why?" I asked.

"Glossaryck told me to make sure the High Commission doesn't see you until we find out for sure where your place in the Butterfly Family is." Star said. I took the cloak and put it on. We carefully maneuvered around the castle until we managed to make it to Moon's office. Star knocked on the door. Moon opened it.

"Star, what are you-?" Moon started before Star pushed her back into the office. I quickly followed her and closed the door. "Star, what's going on? And who is she?" I pulled off the cloak and Moon's eyes widen.

"Mom, this is my Earth friend Dia. Except, it seems her real name is Diana and she's a Butterfly." Star said.

"According to who?" Moon asked.

"Glossaryck. He even made this for me." I said, showing my wand. Moon looked at it and then at me.

"Both of you stay here." Moon said.

"Don't let the High Commission see you." Star warned. Moon nodded and left. It was a while before she came back. In her hand was a large book.

"Diana... this book is entire record of the Butterfly family. I want you, if you can, to point out your mother to me." Moon said. I nodded. She first flipped to her mother, Comet Butterfly, but I shook my head. Then Estrella, Celena, Rhina, Crescenta, Dirhhennia, Festivia. Then she stopped at Eclipsa and I stared at the page. "Is... this your mother?"

"No, but she looks familiar." I said.

"Diana, we've gone back three hundred years. Do you have any idea who your mother is? Any at all?" I thought for a minute. I thought about four-leaf clovers and how they always made me feel happy.

"In my dreams when I was younger, I always saw purple four-leaf clovers." I said.

"Purple clovers? There's only one Butterfly with those cheekmarks and that Butterfly is the only male queen." Moon said. She flipped to the page that had Jushtin's picture on it. I look at it real hard. I thought back as hard as I could. My eyes happened to glance over to the vase of roses Moon had on her desk. I walked over and picked one up. I closed my eyes and inhaled the sweet perfume. I then heard an echo in the back of my head. A man's voice.

_"Look at all the roses sweetie. They're beautiful, aren't they? But they're not as beautiful as you, my little rose."_

I snapped my eyes open.

"Jushtin is my father. I remember he would carry me in the rose garden sometimes and he called me 'Rosebud' and 'Little Rose' sometimes." I said

"But how is this possible? Jushtin Butterfly live over three hundred years ago. How can he possibly be your father?" Moon asked. I shrugged. "Okay. Well, it says here that he had a daughter, but she was eaten by a monster as a infant." I looked at that part. Maybe Glossaryck made a mistake?

"Do you have anymore information about her?" I asked.

"No and that's the strange thing. His daughter's not even listed by name." Moon said.

"Is there anywhere else to look?" I asked.

"Well, you could try where his wife was from. She was Duchess Recluza Spiderbite of the Spiderbite Village." Moon said. I decided to head there. I needed to know. I started to leave, but Star stopped me.

"Dia, the village is a long way away from here. I think we should wait until tomorrow to check it out." Star said. I reluctantly agreed. I thanked Moon and we went back to Earth. That night, I couldn't sleep. I had to go to the village. I got out of bed and got dressed. I quietly snuck to Star's room. I took the scissors, my cloak and the map I had drawn of Mewni. I went into the hallway and used the scissors. I was going to find out the truth.

* * *

**Ok guys. My mom's lungs are infected and her condition is okay. Can everyone please say a prayer for her?**


	7. Spiderbite Village

My Pov

I ended up right outside the forest. I looked at the map. I had to go through this forest to get to a Spiderbite Village. I glupped and started walking.. I wrapped my cloak around me and put the hood up. I had put on some bug repellent before I came. Hopefully it would help. I walked through the dark forest, using my wand as a light. All these noises scared me. Every time I heard a twig snap, a bush rustle or an animal call, I would jump. I looked and thought I could see the village and started running. I turned around at the sound of an animal and then tripped over a branch. As I fell, my wand slipped foward out of my grip.

"Ow." I said. I reached for my wand, when a light hit my face. I looked over and saw the light from my wand was hitting something reflective at the base of a tree. I picked up my wand and walked over to the tree. I knelt down and picked up something. I looked at it and saw it was a gold, heart-shaped locket with a quatrefoil in the middle. Is this mine? That's when I felt something wet drip on my shoulder. I looked up and saw a giant spider. I fell backwards and backed up against a tree. It got closer and closer. I closed my eyes and just waited. After a while, nothing. I looked up and saw the spider looking at me, cocking its head to the side. I shakily put my hand out. The spider nuzzled its head against my hand. I then got a better look at the spider. It was a grayish-colored spider and saw it had a dark purple quatrefoil pattern on its abdomen. I looked at it for a minute. That's when a name popped into my head. "Lucinda?"

"*thrill*!" the spider cried. I remembered! I had a pet baby spider named Lucinda when I was a baby. She was basically an arachnid guard dog. I petted her a little.

"Lucinda, I need to go into the castle to find out some information. Stay here. I may need your help getting out of here." I said. I quickly went to the castle and used Levitato to get up the wall. I quietly snuck through the castle until I came to what I hoped was the archives. I started looking through as many scrolls and books. After about to two hours, I finally managed to find a scroll with Recluza's name in it. I looked through it. It said:

_"In celebration of the birth of their child, a portrait of Duchess Recluza Spiderbite, Prince Jushtin Butterfly and their newborn daughter, Princess Diana Butterfly, was finished and presented to the couple. They were grateful beyond words."_

A portrait? I looked around and found a large rolled up picture. I unrolled it and looked at it. It was Jushtin and a woman with light tanned skin, brown eyes and rose pink hair. In her arms was a baby girl with the same colored hair, Jushtin's green eyes and the same pastel blue quatrefoil cheekmarks. This was me. I was Diana Butterfly. But then my parents were... the picture slid from my hands as I sunk to the floor. They were dead. I could never meet them. I looked at the portrait again and saw the same locket that I found. That's when I heard shuffling out in the halls. I quickly got to the window just as the doors opened.

"Hey you! Stop!" the guard yelled. I whistled for Lucinda. She stomped to the window and I jumped. I landed on her back and clicked my tongue. She ran off into the forest as I held on tight to her. When she thought she got far enough, she stopped. I hopped off of her and patted her head.

"Good girl." I said. I took out the scissors. "I gotta go. You be good. I promise I'll come back." I opened a portal and went through it. I found myself back in my room.

"Ahem." I snapped around to find Star and Marco staring at me like disappointed parents. Star was even tapping her foot. She walked over and held out her hand. My shoulders dropped and I handed her the scissors.

"Why couldn't you wait?" Marco asked.

"I'm sorry. I had to find out." I said. Star rubbed her temple.

"Did you find out anything?" Star asked. I took the locket out of my pocket. I looked at it and then turned the small knob on the side. It clicked open and revealed a smaller version of the portrait I had seen. I handed the locket to Star. "So... you really are a Butterfly. A Butterfly who's been missing for more three centuries."

"I don't know what to say Star. If someone did know something, they're either gone or not gonna talk." I said. Star looked down at my locket before handing back to me.

"I promise we'll find out what happened to you." Star said. I smiled at her.

"Thanks Star." I said.

"Let's get some sleep. Who knows how things are going to go from here on out." Marco said. We nodded. Star and Marco left my room. I changed into my nightgown and laid on my bed. I looked at my locket. I held it close to my chest and started to cry.

"Mom... Dad..." I whimpered. I fell asleep crying. Who did this to me? Who took me away from my parents? Who lied to them and all of Mewni? I wanted these answers. When I found out, the liars were going to pay.


	8. Baby's Evaluation

My Pov

I sat in my room, writing in my notebook. The things I was writing in my notebook were spells I had created. Some of them were called Rainbow Beam, Magnet Wave, Bubble Fog, Crystal Barrier, Flora Bell and Jewel Rain. I had even tried them on Star and she was impressed by how creative I was with my magic. So was Glossaryck. He told me I was getting better at handling magic every time I practiced.

"Excuse me?" a voice asked. I snapped up and looked around.

"Hello?" I asked. That's when a small, cat-like fairy floated down in front of me.

"Are you supposedly the long-lost Diana Butterfly?" the cat asked. I nodded. "My name is Baby. I am the magic evaluator for the Butterfly Family. I evaluate every new holder of the Royal Wand not just on their magic abilities, but also of their responsibility. So..." The gem on her forehead glowed. Two bubbles of light appeared and turned into a pad and pen. "Care to show me what you can do, _Princess_ Diana?" I heard her put emphasis on the word 'Princess'. I took out my wand.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"It doesn't really matter. Glossaryck told me you've already mastered basic magic like Levitato. I would like to see some of the spells you created on your own." Baby said. I thought for a minute and realized what I could do. I took a deep breath and held up my wand.

"Jewel Rain!" A purple light emitted from my wand and traveled upward to the ceiling. It then took the form of a dark storm cloud. Instead of rain, hundreds of pretty and sharp multi-colored gems rained down toward me. At the very last second, I said another spell. "Magnet Wave!" A pulsating wave came from my wand and caused all gems to stop in midair. I then directed them around the room several times and twirled them before sending them all back toward me. "Crystal Barrier!" A blue light surrounded me and took the form of a large crystal. Then when the gems made impact, they shattered into several pieces before poofing away. I let down the barrier and saw Baby looked amazed.

"I must say, I haven't seen any Butterfly use so many unique spells in a demonstration before. And the caliber of which you use them... I've only seen this much magic ability with both Princess Star and Queen Eclipsa." Baby said. Well, that sounded good. I saw her scribble a little on her notepad before both it and the pen poofed away in clouds of black smoke.

"So... did I pass?" I asked. Baby gave me a knowing look before disappearing. I let out a deep sigh of relief. That's when my door suddenly swung opened to reveal a panicked Star.

"Dia! Dia! Baby, the magic evaluator is coming! You gotta-" I held my hand up.

"Already here. Already passed." I said.

"Oh. Well then..." Star said, before glomping me in a hug. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks..." I wheezed. Star finally released me. "Hey, I've been coming up with spells based on the Earth Zodiac signs. Do you want to see them?"

"Yeah!" Star exclaimed. We sat down and started leafing through my notebook. Star was really amazed by the spells I had made and about me explaining the Earth Zodiac signs and which one connected to the Mewni Zodiac signs.

* * *

Moon's Pov

I waited for Baby to return and give me details on Diana's magic. Soon, a black floated in through the window and materialized as Baby.

"Baby, you're back sooner than expected." I said.

"Well, Princess Diana gave me a quick demonstration of her abilities." Baby said.

"And...?" I asked.

"She extremely talented and powerful. As much when she was an infant." Baby answered.

"What? You knew Diana as a infant?" I asked rather shocked.

"Yes. When Princess Diana was born, the Magic High Commission caught wind of her and wanted me to evaluate her, much to Prince Jushtin's objections. I could tell from simply looking at her that she had a vast source of magic in her." Baby said.

"So, she capable of handling magic?" I asked.

"Yes. If for whatever reason, Princess Star is not able to rule, Princess Diana is more than suitable to take her place. Just as Queen Eclipsa had wanted." Baby said. Before I could ask what Baby meant, she turned into a black cloud and went back into the bottle. What did Baby mean by 'just as Eclipsa had wanted'? Had Eclipsa planned to leave the throne to Diana? But, she and Shastacan had a daughter. Festivia the Fun. Why would she leave the kingdom to Diana? None of this was making anymore sense than it did when Star brought her here and she told me who she was related to. I heard the door open and saw it was River.

"Moon pie? Is everything alright?" River asked.

"No River. Baby's just told me that Diana, despite only have used magic for a few days, she just a powerful as Star and Eclipsa." I said.

"Well that's a good thing. About being like Star. Not the monster queen." River said.

"Baby also said that Diana taking the throne was something Eclipsa had wanted." I said.

"What? What do you mean my dear?" River asked.

"I don't know. This entire long-lost princess situation is so confusing." I said.

"What should be done about Diana?" River asked. "She is a relative of the monster queen."

"Star's talked about Diana. She's a good soul. If anything, she can help the Mewmans against monsters." I said.

"Exactly! There's nothing to worry about." River reassured me. I hoped he was right.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating this story in a long time. Been going back and forth between a bunch of interests. Also, sorry if this is short and if it sucks. Everyone please pray for my Mom.**


End file.
